Heartbreaking
by perverthida-uchiha
Summary: Después de la batalla contra los kokuchi, Akira había aceptado los sentimientos de Shirogane tiempo después desapareció… Han pasado 5 años desde a aquella batalla… ahora ha parecido un nuevo enemigo y junto a ello regresa desde el mismo infierno Nanaya…
1. Chapter 1

Nombre: Heartbreaking

Nombre: Heartbreaking

Autora: izumi uchiha minamino / perverthida-uchiha

Parejas: Akira x Shirogane, Kouni x Haru, OC x Shirogane y Nanaya x Shirogane (violación)

Resumen:

Después de la batalla contra los kokuchi, Akira había aceptado los sentimientos de Shirogane tiempo después desapareció… Han pasado 5 años desde a aquella batalla… ahora ha parecido un nuevo enemigo y junto a ello regresa desde el mismo infierno Nanaya… ¿Qué pasara cuando Shirogane regrese?... ¿Ayudara?... ¿Quién es esa persona que acompaña a nuestro hermoso shin?

N/a: bueno los personajes de monochrome factor NO me pertenecen y bueno este fic es yaoi asi que homo fóbicos aléjense de aquí ¬¬ y bueno este capi esta corto pero bueno... a leer

--

Capitulo 1:

Era una noche común y corriente en la vida de Akira que se encontraba en el balcón de su casa pensando en su amor Shirogane… mientras esperaba ha Aya y a Kengo que lo iban ir a visitar… estaba divagando en sus pensamientos mas profundos hasta que sintió que tocaban la puerta…

Hola – dijo

Hola Akira! – dijo Kengo

Buenos noches Akira – le dijo Aya

Como han estado amigos ¿?

Bien – le respondieron los 2

Pero veo que tu no tanto- respondió su amiga- todavía estas pensando en Shirogane ¿?

Si triste aun no puedo creer que después de decirme tantas veces que me amaba por tanto tiempo… cuando por fin lo acepto y estamos como pareja… al tiempo después el se fuera así como si nada… como si lo nuestro hubiera sido solo por un rato nada más…

Akira- dijo su amigo- no deberías de lamentarte tanto

Kengo tiene razón… Sabes Akira ¿?... deberías de rehacer tu vida con otra persona… deberías de buscarte un novio… así talvez te olvides de Shirogane o pienses menos en el…

suspirando talvez tengan razón… así puedo olvidarme de el… aunque lo dudo pero… puede ser que piense menos en el si no lo puedo olvidar…

Así se habla amigo – le dijo Kengo

Si Akira… pero bueno porque no mejor vamos salgamos un rato a pasarla bien

No lo se…

Vamos amigo di que si – dice Kengo con ojitos de niño regañado

Esta bien

Después de eso… Akira y sus amigos salieron a un antro que Aya y Kengo conocían… cuando llegaron Akira pudo apreciar que ese lugar era muy concurrido, se notaba que era muy popular y de un ambiente muy relajado e intimo…

Bueno Akira espero que te diviertas – le dijo Aya

Si desde la primera vez que entramos aquí ya no lo pudimos dejar –dijo Kengo- es un lugar muy bueno…

Bueno Akira divierte mientras nosotros vamos a bailar

Si lo haré "para que tener enemigos si tengo amigos así"… iré a tomar algo por mientras –dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la barra…

En donde se sentó al lado de un joven de cabellos negros, tez muy blanca de unos ojos tan azules el era muy hermoso tanto que le hizo recordar a su Shirogane (solo que Shirogane era mucho más hermoso aun), se patio mentalmente por tener que recordarlo… si había ido a ese antro solo por olvidarlo… pidió un trago al tipo de la barra… quien se lo trajo inmediatamente… y de una se bebió su contenido y pidió otro más….

Después de un rato ya se había bebido muchos vasos, estaba más que borracho… iba a pedir otro más cuando el joven que estaba a su lado le hablo:

Hola… sonriendo como te llamas ¿?

Hola me llamo A- Akira y tu ¿? – apenas hablando por lo borracho que estaba

Me llamo Kei… un gusto Akira… -dice mientras le besa la mejilla

tocándose la mejilla porque… hiciste… eso ¿?

Porque… pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Akira y susurrándole al oído… me gustas –después de decir eso lo besa apasionadamente

Akira se sorprendió mucho… pero por producto de su borrachera le correspondió… después de eso… aquel joven lo condujo en algun lugar del antro donde habian uno corredores… llegaron hasta una puerta que resulto ser una gran habitación el joven lo condujo hasta la cama de dos plaza que se encontraba ahí, de nuevo lo beso primero lento… hasta hacerse demandante se estaban besando hambrientamente mientras se despojaban de sus ropas… Akira acostó al joven en la cama… mientras el estaba encima del joven besando su cuello… Kei gemía mientras su finos dedos estaban en el cabello de Akira… el siguió repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo de Kei hasta que llego a su entrepierna que empezó a devorar como si de una paleta se tratara…

Ah… ah… me… me voy a-a ve…venir – gemía- AHHHHHHHHH – grito de placer al venirse

Akira degusto ese liquido blanquecino que acaba de salir del joven… para regresar de nuevo a su rostro y darle un beso hambriento para que también probara su sabor… de pronto segado por el placer y sin ninguna preparación previa penetra salvajemente a Kei quien gimió fuertemente y con mucho placer al sentir ese miembro a dentro suyo…

Akira empezó a envestir al joven con mucha fuerza… el joven sentía esa enormidad envistiéndolo y tocando ese punto que lo enloquecía de placer… Akira sentía que iba a desfallecer de tanto placer al sentir esa estreches alrededor de su sexo en cada envestida que daba… el vaivén se hizo más acelerado… hasta que Kei no pudiendo resistir más se vino entre los dos vientres… hasta que…

AHHH… Shirogane – gimió Akira inconcientemente el nombre de su Shirogane a ese joven, no soportando tanto placer… al sentir esas paredes apretando aún más su sexo y cayendo rendido en la cama al lado del joven…

Akira estaba muy agotado a causa del sexo y al estar borracho no le ayudaba mucho, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta… que sintió un movimiento muy brusco al lado suyo… miro y lo que vio lo dejo helado, Kei el joven con el que acaba de tener sexo, era… era un… Kokuchi, no lo podía creer…

Se levanto de un salto… al esquivar ese ataque que le habían mandado… se patio mentalmente por no haber traído ese muñeco (izumi: no se como se llama eso xD alguien ¿me lo dice?) para transformarse en Shin, pero bueno… el nunca pensó que los Kokuchis aparecerían de nuevo… esquivo otro ataque (o eso intentaba con lo borracho que estaba)…

El Kokuchi empezó ha atacar más rápido y Akira mientras esquivaba un ataque (y gracias a la borrachera) se tropezó cayendo al piso en un ruido sordo, el Kokuchi aprovecho eso y mando su ataque más fuerte contra Akira… quien cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe final… pero nunca llego… abrió sus ojos pero lo único que vio fue a dos sombras y que una tenia el cabello largo de un plateado que le hizo recodar a su Shirogane… después de eso nada… solo oscuridad hasta quedar en la inconciencia.

Al día siguiente…………

**Continuara…**

_**Parodia capitulo 1: toma "1"**_

Era un día soleado…

Akira: ¿Shirogane donde estas?

Shirogane: ah, Aquí estoy… O/O

Akira y Shirogane: Ahh…

¬¬…. xDDDDDDD

_**Capitulo 1: toma "2"**_

Era un día soleado hasta….

Akira: Mierda… ¬¬ ¿Dónde estara?

Shirogane: ¿A quien buscas tanto?

Akira: ………

_**Capitulo 1: toma "3"**_

Shirogane: ahhh… Akira eso duele O/O

Akira: espera falta un poco más

Shirogane: pero es muy grande… me duele!

Akira: espera… ya lo sacare! Solo un poco más…. ¬

Shirogane: ohh… mmm… ah…

Akira: listo! Ya saque la astilla de tu dedo!

**Continuara… kukuku**

N/a: que pensaron que era! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Nombre: Heartbreaking

Nombre: Heartbreaking

Autora: izumi uchiha minamino o perverthida-uchiha

Parejas: Akira x Shirogane, Kouni x Haru, OC x Shirogane y Nanaya x Shirogane (violación)

Resumen:

Después de la batalla contra los kokuchi, Akira había aceptado los sentimientos de Shirogane tiempo después desapareció… Han pasado 5 años desde a aquella batalla… ahora ha parecido un nuevo enemigo y junto a ello regresa desde el mismo infierno Nanaya… ¿Qué pasara cuando Shirogane regrese?... ¿Ayudara?... ¿Quién es esa persona que acompaña a nuestro hermoso shin?

N/a: bueno los personajes de monochrome factor NO me pertenecen y bueno este fic es yaoi asi que homo fóbicos aléjense de aquí ¬¬ y bueno este capi esta mas largo (creo ¬¬) y ahora... a leer! xD

--

_**Capitulo 2: **_

Era un día hermoso con el cielo despejado… con el sol en lo alto… y muy tranquilo hasta que…….

AHHH… maldición me duele la cabeza – se quejaba (gritaba) Akira desde su… cama -- ¿Qué paso?... no me acuerdo de nada – sobándose la cabeza – en donde coña es… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque se había fijado que estaba en su habitación con su pijama puesto…

Que extraño suspirando solo me acuerdo de que estaba en ese antro bebiendo… al lado de un chico… y después…

1……..2……..3 (xD)

¡No puede ser!... me acostado con un desconocido – grito Akira – joder… que e hecho… nunca me había pasado esto… suspiro nunca volveré beber así… creo que tomare un baño… - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño….

Después de 15 minutos Akira salio del baño más repuesto… pero también muy hambriento (xD)… así que se fue a preparar algo ligero para comer ya que se había dado cuenta que se salto la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo… al rato de haber comido su refrigerio decidió ir a visitar a Kouni, a Haru y al pequeño hijo 3 años de ellos dos (izumi: si aquí Kouni y Haru se casaron y tuvieron un lindo hijo w)…

Había pasado unos minutos… Akira ya se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la casa (mansión) de Haru y Kouni… hasta que llego donde estaba la puerta y toco el timbre… espero unos segundos hasta que sintió que abrieron la puerta y alguien se abrasaba a sus piernas… miro asía abajo y lo que vio fue… la cara de un hermoso y tierno niño 3 años de cabellos negros como su padre (Kouni), de ojos azules y de tez blanca como su pa (Haru)…

Hola tío Aki – dijo con voz suavecita y tierna Rei… al separarse de las piernas de Akira (izumi: bueno yo puse al hijo de Kouni y Haru inteligente como su pa… por eso habla tan bien)

Hola Rei – dijo mientras de revolvía los suaves cabellos al pequeño – ¿como has estado?

Bien – con una hermosa sonrisa – ¿llamo a mi papi y a mi pa?

Si llámalos – dice antes de que el pequeño Rei saliera como un rayo ha avisarle a sus padres de su visita

No paso ni medio segundo y se podía ver como dos adultos (bueno uno no tan adulto xD) eran arrastrados por Rei hasta donde se encontraba el… y se podían apreciar muchos cambios en esos dos desde aquella batalla hace 5 años atrás… como por ejemplo en Haru... se notaba que ya no era el niño que era antes ahora era todo un joven de 20 años, su cabello lo lleva largo hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo esbelto, muy hermoso y con su típico arete que siempre a llevado en su oreja derecha… y ahora hablemos de Kouni… bueno el… no había cambiado mucho… bueno en verdad no había cambiado nada… solo cambio su actitud ya no era ese pervertido de antes (xD) se vestía un poco mas formal que antes (izumi: como dije SOLO UN poco)… pero bueno obviamente tenia que vestirse mejor ya que era presidente de una empresa de marketing (izumi: JA xD)…

Hola Aki-chan – dijo Kouni con esa emoción que siempre a tenido junto a un abrazo

Hola Kouni – dijo Akira con una gota en la cabeza… se notaba que aunque había cambiado arto gracias a Haru… Kouni seguía siendo el mismo en ese ámbito

Buenas tardes Akira – dijo Haru con su voz suave y con el típico gesto de agarrarse un mechón de su sedoso cabello – ¿como has estado? – le pregunto

Buenas tardes para ti también Haru… bueno he estado bien y ¿tu?

Si muy bien aquí cuidando de este pequeño – dice mientras toma en brazo a su hijo

Mi hijo cada ves esta mas grande – dice Kouni con una sonrisa de lado (izumi: OMG ¬) – que emoción

E… si – dice Akira… se nota que no a cambiado mucho

Bueno Akira… justamente estábamos pensando en llevar a Rei al parque ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? – dice el hermoso de Haru

Si tío… di si – dice con carita de cachorro a medio morir el pequeño

Aki-chan di que si – ese fue Kouni -.- (izumi: xD)

suspirando esta bien los acompañare…

Si el tío Akira va a ir al parque con nosotros – decía Rei con sus ojitos iluminados

bajando a su hijo de sus brazos entonces espérenme iré por las cosas de Rei y nos vamos – dijo Kouni… antes de desaparecer de la vista de las tres personas que lo esperaban abajo

Después de 5 minutos de espera Akira pensaba que… mejor hubiera ido Haru a buscar las cosas de Rei hasta que…

Listo vamos – dijo Kouni alegremente

Si ¡por fin! – dijo Pequeño Rei ante la espera de su padre

Los habían decidido ir caminando al parque no se demoraron mucho en llegar… el parque era hermoso… con muchos árboles y flores bien cuidados… ese lugar tenia una armonía muy agradable… los tres adultos se sentaron en una banca mientras el pequeño Rei fue a jugar con su pelota… los adultos charlaban de cosas sin sentido (izumi: en especial Kouni xD los demás solo se reían U)…

Pero por el otro lado del parque iba caminando un atractivo hombre de unos 29 años de 1,87 de estatura, de cabellos largos hasta los hombros de un color azulado, de tez blanca y de unos increíbles ojos grises… caminaba descuidadamente por el parque con unas bolsas de algún súper mercado de por ahí en sus manos iba de lo más bien hasta que…

AUCH… - se quejo aquel hombre mientras se sobaba la cabeza… mirando al objeto de su dolencia que no era nada más y nada menos que una pelota… - de ¿quien será esto? – dice mientras mira para todas partes… hasta que ve a un pequeño y hermoso niño acercándose a el…

¿Señor me puede devolver la pelota? - el pequeño no era nada mas y nada menos que Rei

Si pequeño tómala… - le dice con una sonrisa… - oye y ¿estas con alguien aquí? – le pregunto

¡Si... con mi padre, mi pa y mi tío Akira! – dice con una gran sonrisa (izumi: kawaii!)

Sabes… eres muy simpático… ¿te llevo con tus padres y tu tío?

Si… pero ¿como se llama señor? – le pregunto inocentemente

Me llamo Shion…

Que lindo nombre n.n

Jeje gracias pequeño " espero que los hijos que tengamos yo y Shirogane sean igual de tiernos que el" – piensa con una sonrisa tonta (izumi: tenia que decir eso xD)

Shion acompaño al pequeño a donde se encontraban las personas que lo acompañaban… mientras iba hablando con el niño… se notaba que congeniaron muy bien… hasta que llegaron a la banca en donde se encontraban Kouni, Haru y Akira… que lo miraban desconfiadamente hasta que Kouni como padre sobre protector hablo…

¿Usted quien es? Y ¿Qué hace con mi hijo? – le pregunto seriamente

A bueno yo soy Shion y su hijo de casualidad me golpeo en la cabeza con su pelota

Si papi yo le pegué… pero es que no sabia que iba pasando – con carita triste (izumi: que método de convencimiento)

¿En serio Rei?... bueno si fue así… por lo menos le pediste disculpas al señor – dijo Haru…

A… bueno pa… yo… nerviosamente

Si joven si me las pidió… es un pequeño muy educado – mintiendo para salvar al niño de un buen reto – jeje y bueno como yo ya me presente… puedo saber ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Bueno yo soy Kouni el padre de Rei

Yo soy Haruka el pa de este pequeño – acariciando los suaves cabellos de su hijo

Mi nombre es… Akira Nikaido – dice seriamente ya que no tenía buena espina de ese hombre (izumi: jo imagínense mas adelante kuku)

Y bueno Shion usted ¿esta casado? – pregunto Haru

Si estoy casado desde hace 5 años con un joven muy encantador… es hermoso, tierno... y espero que pronto tengamos hijos – dijo contento y a la vez con un poco de maldad ya que se había dado cuenta gracias al apellido que ese joven Akira… era el Akira de que estaba o mejor dicho todavía esta enamorado SU Shirogane

O que bien… espero que con su esposo tengan varios hijos - dijo Haru

Bueno Shion… y de los dos ¿quien es el doncel? – pregunto Kouni

Mi esposo… es el que puede concebir

Ah.

Y así siguieron un buen rato hablando de puras trivialidades… de cómo se habían conocido cada pareja, también del pequeño Rei estaban hablando arto… se había instalado una charla muy amena y en eso Shion aprovechaba de saber más de Akira… para saber que le había visto Shirogane a ese joven… se podía decir que estaban de lo más bien hasta que… son atacados por unos Kokuchis… Akira, Haru y Kouni… no podían creer que esas cosas hubieran regresado… si supuestamente las habían destruido… por otra parte Shion estaba con Rei intentando consolarlo muy relajado porque el ya sabía que esas cosas estaban por aquí…

En la batalla los únicos que peleaban eran Kouni y Akira… (Bueno Haru no había llevado su antigua ballesta y Akira por una extraña razón había llevado su dooper) pero lamentablemente eran muchos y no podían con ellos… pero de repente alguien los ayudo y esa persona era Shion… pero se encontraba vestido de otra manera… ellos no cabían en la sorpresa… no podían creer que la persona con quien compartieron era un Shin… pero bueno eso ya no importaba en ese preciso momento así que empezaron a pelear en equipo… con la ayuda de Shion no se tardaron en eliminar a esos seres… eso demostraba que Shion era un Shin muy fuerte…

Oye nunca nos dijiste que eras un Shin… - dijo Akira muy serio

Nunca lo preguntaron – dijo muy tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros

Bueno eso es verdad… - dijo Kouni

Si… bueno me retiro me acorde de que tengo que ir a ver a mi esposo y entregarle esto – dice mostrándole las bolsas… -adiós… - dice antes de desaparecer…

Eso fue extraño – dijo Akira – pero bueno yo igual me retiro… chao…

…………… En otro lugar de la ciudad…………..

Se podía ver a un hermoso joven de largos cabellos plateados, de tez increíblemente blanca, de unos bellísimos ojos azules intensos, de 1,80 de altura… de un cuerpo hermoso y esbelto… con la única palabra que se le podía describir al joven era… bellísimo… una persona más que hermosa… que se encontraba en el balcón de el departamento en donde vivía por mientras… se notaba que se encontraba esperando ha alguien por la preocupación que se enmarcaba en su hermoso rostro… aunque no le duro mucho… al sentir unos fuertes brazos… alrededor de su estrecha cintura…

¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Shion? – le pregunto el joven

Por nada solo me distraje porque al venir asía acá vi un hermoso parque – dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en sus labios…

Solo en ¿eso? – le pregunto intrigado…

No bueno no solo en eso… también se me aparecieron Kokuchis y bueno tuvimos un pequeño encuentro… pero no te preocupes los destruí sin mucho esfuerzo – le dijo antes de empezarle a dar besos en su blanco cuello

Ah – gimió – no Shion… no tengo ganas de hacerlo…

¿Sabes?... no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres o no hacer… - dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso muy violento…

Shirogane no dijo más… pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por su hermoso rostro… pero el sabía que no podía hacer nada contra su esposo… así que se dejo hacer…

……………… En otro lugar……………..

hjyEn un lugar lúgubre se podían ver varios kokuchis y shins reunidos alrededor de un círculo… que al medio se encontraba un Kokuchi que parecía que era el líder de todos ellos haciendo un ritual para traer a muertos… después de unos minutos una luz de color blanca salio de ahí… después de que desapareció esa luz al lado del líder se encontraba otro ser… que no era ni nada más y nada menos que…

……Nanaya

_**Continuara………….**_

**-- Parodia capi 2: --**

Shiro y Akira despiertan semidesnudos con un líquido blanco casi en todo sus cuerpos (baba) y de repente a Shirogane se paró y sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda

Shirogane: ahh me duele... la espalda! O/o (kukuku)

Mientras Shirogane se queja Akira procede a levantarse y le empieza a doler la cabeza... ¬¬ y también el paquete (izumi: el paquete es la polla xD)

Akira: OO NO MI PAQUETE o.O!

¿Que le ocurrira al paquete de Akira?

PD: _No olvides de leer el proximo capitulo que será extenado el proximo año ò.o_

_ FIN...?_

**xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**N/a: **

**Hola xDDDDDD espero que les halla gustado el capi -.-U y la parodia tambn xDDDDDDD bueno espero ke dejen reviews y me den sugerencias lalala (8) asi este fic lo e puesto en otras paginas para que no acusen de plagio ¬¬ bueno me retiro dejen reviews please -?**


	3. Chapter 3: el reencuentro

Nombre: Heartbreaking

Nombre: Heartbreaking

Autora: izumi uchiha minamino o perverthida-uchiha

Parejas: Akira x Shirogane, Kouni x Haru, OC x Shirogane y Nanaya x Shirogane (violación)

Resumen:

Después de la batalla contra los kokuchi, Akira había aceptado los sentimientos de Shirogane tiempo después desapareció… Han pasado 5 años desde a aquella batalla… ahora ha parecido un nuevo enemigo y junto a ello regresa desde el mismo infierno Nanaya… ¿Qué pasara cuando Shirogane regrese?... ¿Ayudara?... ¿Quién es esa persona que acompaña a nuestro hermoso shin?

N/a: bueno los personajes de monochrome factor NO me pertenecen y bueno este fic es yaoi así que homo fóbicos aléjense de aquí ¬¬ y bueno disculpen la demora T.T pero el capi esta un poco más largo que los otros así que a leer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3:

Habían pasado unas horas de aquel encuentro sexual que había tenido con su esposo… el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana y Shirogane no podía quedarse dormido así que se… levanto lentamente de la cama pero…

Ahh – se quejo Shirogane al sentir un pequeño y agudo dolor venir desde su entrada…

Pero no le importo mucho… se dirigió al balcón… cuando llego se concentro en mirar el cielo con la gran melancolía que sentía…

Akira-kun – dijo en un susurro Shirogane, mientras una solitaria lagrima caía de sus hermosos ojos… al recordar la vez en que Akira acepto sus sentimientos

Flash Back…

**5 años atrás **

Había pasado una semana desde la lucha contra los Kokuchis… era viernes… Shirogane esperaba a que Akira llegara del instituto… Shirogane no le podía acompañar, porque después de la batalla contra los Kokuchis… los shins que eran fuertes podían ser vistos por humanos comunes y corrientes… Shirogane estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Akira había llegado del instituto y que había entrado a la habitación… hasta que sintió el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse…

Akira-kun – dijo Shirogane – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Recién acabo de llegar… y Shirogane…

¿Si Akira-kun?

Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar después de que me cambie de ropa…

Esta bien

**7 minutos después…**

Vamos Shirogane

Si Akira-kun

Caminaron en silencio un buen rato… hasta que llegaron a un hermoso parque… con unos bellos árboles de sakuras… siguieron caminan un poco por el parque hasta que llegaron a un mirador que se encontraba en el parque… ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad… era un panorama muy bello…

Este lugar es muy hermoso Akira-kun… - dijo Shirogane maravillado por aquel lugar

Si… muy hermoso… Shirogane… yo te traje aquí porque… necesito decirte algo muy urgente…

Que es eso tan urgente que me tienes que decir Akira-kun…

Shirogane yo… yo te… te quiero decir… que te amo… y quiero que seas mi novio (izumi: OMG! Por fin!)

Tras esas palabras todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral… ni uno de los dos decía nada… Shirogane no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Akira sobre sus sentimientos o sea no lo podía asimilar todavía y Akira solo esperaba la respuesta de este… pero esa esperaba no se hizo esperar mucho…

Akira-kun – fue lo único que dijo Shirogane para después abalanzarse hacia Akira para darle un gran beso… quien solo lo correspondió… ya que para el… esa fue la mejor respuesta que pudo haber recibido…

End Flash Back

Ese recuerdo era hermoso y a la vez doloroso ya que nunca más podría estar con Akira… no quiso pensar más en eso… así que se volvió a meter a la cama para poder dormir de nuevo…

Horas después…

Shirogane se había despertado… el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la mañana… bostezo… se giro para ver a su esposo pero no lo encontró… se le hizo extraño ya que el siempre se levantaba antes que Shion…

Se levanto de la cama… se dirigió al closet para sacar un poco de ropa y entro al baño… después de unos 20 minutos salio bañado y vestido mientras se secaba su cabello… después de haber secado su cabello procedió a peinarlo con movimientos delicados propios de el… empezó a buscar a Shion por todas partes hasta que lo encontró en la cocina tomando desayuno… camino hasta donde una silla que se encontraba al lado de su esposo… agarro una tasa que había en la mesa… se sirvió un poco de té…

buenos días – le dijo Shion a Shirogane… para después darle un apasionado beso

bueno días – dijo en un susurro después de ser liberado de ese beso

Después de saludarse siguieron con el desayuno en silencio… pasado unos minutos ya los dos habían terminado su desayuno… Shirogane se disponía a lavar sus cubiertos, pero sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su estrecha cintura y un aliento caliente en su oído…

Shirogane… ¿sabes?... esta noche are una fiesta… así que tienes que estar muy hermoso… - tras decir eso le da un beso en el cuello y suelta la cintura de Shirogane… para alejarse de la cocina…

Una ¿fiesta?... – suspirando – que terrible… - otro suspiro…

En otro lugar…

Se encontraban Akira, Kengo y Aya en la casa del primero… mientras este les comentaba sobre el tipo que habían conocido el, Kouni y Haru en el parque… también sobre la pelea que habían tenido con aquellos Kokuchis…

Entonces Akira… ¿nos estas diciendo que tendremos que batallar de nuevo con esas cosas? – pregunto Kengo…

Así parece…

Y ocurrió todo eso al frente de ese tipo llamado Shion? – pregunto Aya

Si… y adivinen…

¿Que? – dijeron los dos

Ese tipo también es un Shin…

Ah?... ¡¿pero como?!

No lo se… pero bueno – suspirando – ese tipo me da mala espina

Bueno Akira… nosotros nos tenemos que ir…

Esta bien… nos veremos después

Si…

Después de que se fueran sus dos amigos… Akira se tumbo en uno de sus sillones a pensar en como habían vuelto los Kokuchis si el los había derrotado hace 5 años atrás…

Muchas horas después… (Ahora en casa de Shion y Shirogane)

Eran las 7 de la tarde Shirogane se encontraba aburrido en su hogar ya que Shion había ido a comprar las cosas necesaria para la fiesta… no soportando tanto aburrimiento decidió ir a caminar… pesco un juego de llaves para poder entrar de nuevo a su departamento… un rato después se encontraba caminando cerca del parque en donde Shion había conocido a Rei el hijo de Kouni y Haru… iba caminando tan perdido en sus pensamiento que… no se fijo que lo venían siguiendo desde hace unos minutos hasta que sintió que lo empujaban hacia el callejón que acababa de pasar…

Hola lindura – dice uno de los tipos que lo estaban siguiendo

Wooo… pero que precioso dice – dice otro agarrándole la barbilla para que le mirada a los ojos…

Shirogane no podía creer que estuviera en esa patética circunstancia… tirado en el suelo con unos tipos alrededor de el y uno con su mano en su barbilla…

¿Por qué tan solito e?

Eso no te importa – dijo indiferente

Miren muchachos… la lindura tiene carácter jaja – todos esos tipos se empezaron a carcajear

Malditos – dijo Shirogane… porque si ellos no fueran unos simples humanos ya los hubiera acabo de una sola vez…

Mejor cállate lindura… que ahora nosotros nos divertiremos contigo…

Esas palabras le impresionaron mucho… para después sentir un poco de terror…

Mientras tanto…

Akira se encontraba paseando cerca del parque en donde conoció al tipo de ayer… estaba tan aburrido… que se sentó en una banca del parque… después empezó a mirar para cualquier lado hasta que vio como una figura caminaba cerca de un callejón para después ver como unos tipos la empujaban hacia el interior de ese lugar… eso le pareció muy extraño así que empezó a caminar hacia allá… cuando llego se escondió un poco para saber que le iba hacer a la otra persona… escucho un poco la conversación que tenían hasta cuando dijeron esa ultima frase y comprendió al instante que era lo que le iban hacer ha aquella persona… así que con pasos veloces se dirigió en donde estaban esos tipos y le mando un puñetazo al tipo quien tenia sujetada la barbilla del joven… después se abalanzo hacia los otros y los dejo noqueado… no sabia porque pero ese joven sacaba su lado sobre protector… se acerco hacia el joven para ayudarlo a que se levantara… no podía verle su rostro ya que el lugar para ser temprano se encontraba muy oscuro…

oye… ¿estas bien?... – le pregunto al joven…

si… gracias por ayudarme… pero me tengo que ir… se me hace tarde, adiós - dijo eso para después salir corriendo

que le pasa a ese… - suspirando – bueno eso me gano por ser bueno… mejor salgo de aquí este lugar me da escalofríos (izumi: xD)

Después Akira salio del callejón para volver al parque y ahí se encontró con Shion quien iba cargado de bolsas de supermercado… este al verlo se le acerco…

Hola Akira – dice sonriendo

Hola – le dice secamente

Oye… ¿tienes algo que hacer para las 11 de la noche? – le pregunto

No… ¿por que?

A… para invitarte a una fiesta que tengo organizada… ¿te apetece ir?

No lo se…

Solo di si… así también puedo presentarte a mi esposo…

Esta bien – suspirando – iré

Bien… espera te daré mi dirección… - dice mientras empieza a escribir en una pequeña hoja que tenía en su bolsillo trasero… - toma es a las 11… que no se te olvide… bye!

Adiós… - dice para ver como se va por el otro camino… - que tipo más raro… - dice para después tomar el camino que lo hará volver a su casa…

Horas más tarde… //11:15 de la noche//

Akira se dirigía al lugar de la fiesta… cuando llego vio que habían muchos autos… se notaba que era muy conocido si se encontraba tanta gente… se dirigió hacia la entrada y toco el timbre… espero unos segundos, hasta que se abrió la puerta…

Akira que bueno llegaste… espero que la pases bien… - le dice con una sonrisa

Si yo igual pienso lo mismo

Bueno Akira ven te presentare a mi esposo… - Shion arrastro ha Akira hacia un grupo de gente que se encontraba conversando amenamente… tomo la mano de uno de ellos y la persona que vio lo dejo paralizado… - mi amor el es la persona de la cual te conté… - dice sonriendo malvadamente… mientras las dos personas se encontraban mirando paralizadamente hasta que por fin pudieron hablar…

Shirogane…

Akira-kun…

_**Continuara…**_

**Parodia capitulo 3:**

_Akira y el reencuentro…. Con ¿su paquete?_

Akira: ah!.... me duele mucho

Paquete: tuvimos mucho trabajo anoche… (xD)… ya no me queda más liquido blanco… ¡creo que me voy a extinguir!

Akira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Continuara…

Dos segundos después…

Akira: Shirogane!.... necesito tu ayuda… (Tirándolo a la cama)

Shirogane: ¡No!... ¿que haces?... Akira-kun no! Espera…. (Tratando de escapar)…. Socorro! Me quieren violar kyaaa!

Akira: SIII grita!... (Penetrándolo)… como me gusta oírte gritar! (baba)

Shirogane: Ah… no Akira-kun… no hagas eso… ah!... me duele…ah!

Akira: solo un poco más (gimiendo)

Paquete: (baba)…

_Continuara…_

N/a:

Hola! Wa disculpen la tardanza u-u bueno aquí esta el capi 3 espero que les halla gustado *-*! Kukuku así! el paquete… es el miembro para que sepan xD y el liquido blanco ya saben jajaja

Sayo :P


End file.
